The Curious Case of Caroline Forbes
by shadowglove
Summary: When Elder Vackal appears to Caroline and tries to recruit her for the Mansbridge Experiment, he is very surprised to realize that everything they're trying to achieve at Mansbridge is already being achieved...in Mystic Falls. Slight Caroline/Tyler


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire High**

**CRACK. Silliness.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Let me get something straight." Caroline gazed up at the deformed looking Elder, Volchak or something like that, who'd arrived in her house earlier that night. "You want me to leave everything and everyone I know here to go join some experiment?"

"You are young yet have shown extreme force of will and ability to keep the hunger in check." Vackal replied in his wise way. "We need to learn to cohabit with humans, and you show great promise."

"I already cohabit with humans without any trouble." Caroline frowned, not getting this. "A great example of this is that I live with my mother...who is human."

Elder Vackal paused, obviously not having known this fact. "And you do not feed from her?"

"From my _mother_? Eww! How weird and oddly incestuous would _that_ be?" Caroline made up her face. "No! The only thing I hunt are _bunnies_. And sometimes, when I'm feeling _really_ sadistic, chipmunks."

The Vampire Elder just gazed at her in utter silence.

Caroline pursed her lips. "So, obviously, I don't really _need_ to be a part of this 'Experiment'. I'm doing fine on my own." She gave the old dude a bright smile so as to not insult him by her lack of need of his help. "But thanks for thinking of including me!"

"Sunlight." The Elder was not letting this go. "You've been doing well managing to hide your true nature as a child of shadows, and yet how much longer do you think the humans will go without discovering your true identity? No, you must come with me. You cannot continue missing school because of the sunlight and betraying..."

"Oh, don't worry, sunlight isn't a problem for me." Caroline gave him an impatient smile, wondering if it was suicidal to bluntly tell someone who was apparently an important elder of your race that he was just wasting your precious time.

"It...isn't?" By now Elder Vackal seemed to be getting very confused.

Caroline didn't think much of it, since insanity _did_ come with age and this vampire looked _old_.

He was probably one of the Originals like Elijah...yet obviously hadn't applied as much moisturizer as the other vampire had because he wasn't half as well preserved.

"Nope!" Caroline just continued to give him her dazzling smile, inching slightly towards the door, sending looks towards the sky. Tomorrow night was the full moon and Bonnie and Jeremy were meeting her and Tyler over at the old Lockwood place so Bonnie could do a spell similar to the Tomb one, where a turned wolf wouldn't be able to leave the underground place while in his wolfy form. That way Tyler wouldn't have to be chained up, and Caroline could just wait for him on the other side of the invisible boundary, seeing him and always being that visible link that he needed to get through each transformation.

"How could it not be an issue?" Vackal frowned. "The humans here are not as daft as you believe them, Caroline. Mystic Falls has a history of vampire hunters and death of our kind. Surely they will notice your sudden absence in the sunlight and-."

"But I don't...have an absence in the sunlight." Caroline gazed down at her watch a little impatiently. "I still go to classes, still am head cheerleader, still am head of most of the committees I was head of previous to death and I am _still_ Miss Mystic. I might even run again next year." She ran her hand through her golden locks. "It's really sweet of you and all these other Elders I had no idea about worrying about my existence and protection from humans and the furians-."

"The Fury." Elder Vackal corrected.

"_Right_." Caroline nodded, smiling. "Furians were the race from that Vin Diesel movie where he's all delicious and psychotic."

Elder Vackal just gazed at her as if she was some odd creature.

"But as I was saying, I don't really need to be a part of this experiment. I get along with humans, I have no problem with the sunlight, and no one is going to ever find out what I am or hurt me or even if I did I have friends who would take care of it if I can't just Compel them to forget."

"Vampire, friends?"

"Amongst other things." Caroline nodded, not wanting to give away _too much_ information.

"Vampires bonding and taking care of each other..." Elder Vackal whispered to himself.

Caroline watched him for a minute before inching once more towards the door. "Thanks for stopping by, and please give my regards to the Convocation and my deepest, uh, _honor_? No, that's not the word." She made up her face. "Oh! Just let them know I'm psyched they even knew about me and cared, but as you can see I'm doing really well on my own and I hadn't even _heard_ of this Fury thing before you showed up and kinda scared me for a second before I found out you were one of the good guys." She gave him a sheepish smile. "So don't worry about this little part of North America, it's nice and safe."

Just as she was trying to convince him of this, Tyler Lockwood kicked the door open, eyes flashing gold thanks to it being so close to the full moon.

He snarled at Elder Vackal, yanking Caroline behind him protectively despite the fact that they both knew that while he was still in human form, she was stronger than him. "Who the _hell_ are you?"

"_Werewolf_." Elder Vackal hissed, taking a menacing step towards Tyler.

Caroline's eyes widened and she threw herself in between them, shielding Tyler's body with her own as she held her arms out. "Don't hurt him he's a friend!"

"He's a _werewolf_." Elder Vackal pressed. "Vampires and werewolves can _never_ be _friends_."

Tyler grabbed Caroline and pushed her behind him once more, snarling at the Elder. "I think you need to leave. I'm sick and _tired_ of you damned vampires thinking you can mess with Barbie while I'm around. The only one who gets to mess with this vamp is _me_."

"Stop calling me Barbie." Caroline complained, slapping Tyler's back. "Damon does that and I don't like it. It's being stereotypical just because I'm blonde and cute."

Despite still being on edge and not taking his eyes off of Elder Jackal, Tyler couldn't keep his lips from twitching in amusement.

By now the fight seemed to have drained out of Elder Vackal, replaced by uncertainty. "You know what she is."

"Of course I do." Tyler replied, raising his chin defiantly.

"And during the full moons?" The Elder questioned. "Don't you try to kill her?"

"I stay with him every full moon, and while at first he just wanted to rip me to shreds he doesn't act so viciously anymore." Caroline piped up from behind the werewolf. "But then again I've been with him since his first shift, so his wolf is probably used to my scent being around during the full moon...which we _really_ need to be preparing for by the way."

Elder Vackal eyed the werewolf protecting the tiny vampire, before nodding. "I see. Please, forgive me for my intrusion."

"No intrusion, really." Caroline smiled at him, turning to Tyler. "Come on, we need to go."

Tyler sent the Elder vampire a distrustful look, a warning growl echoing in his throat as he turned slightly so his arm could go protectively and possessively around Caroline's shoulders, leading her out of the house towards his truck.

From the inside of the house Vackal gazed out at those two as he watched vampire and werewolf argue intimately before driving off. He didn't know if either of them realized it, both of them being so incredibly young (something he knew because he could still smell the lingering humanity on them), but they were bonded. Vampire and werewolf...bonded.

It was unheard of!

And yet...and yet this last half hour with Caroline Forbes had proved to the Elder that everything they hoped to achieve with the Experiment _was_ being achieved...in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

As the member of the Convocation left the Forbes house to convene with the other Elders and let them know what he'd discovered, Vackal wondered if they shouldn't skip Mansbridge...and send the young vampires to Mystic Falls instead.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
